Stalker's Blade
* 10% life steal = * 40 on-hit damage = ** Total Gold Value = * 40 flat mana regeneration = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient when not in the jungle or river, but up to gold efficient while in the jungle or river. It is also against monsters, without its passives. }} Icons Stalker's Blade (Bloodrazor) item.png|Bloodrazor Stalker's Blade (Runic Echoes) item.png|Runic Echoes Stalker's Blade (Cinderhulk) item.png|Cinderhulk Stalker's Blade (Warrior) item.png|Warrior Similar Items Notes * Although the game's tooltip validates this, doesn't actually steal or transfer movement speed, rather the user is sped up by 20% of their own movement speed, and the target is slowed by 20% of their movement speed. Patch History or . ;V9.23 * Killing large or epic monsters no longer grants 50 bonus experience for each level the monster is higher than you. Epic monsters still innately have catch-up experience. * First camp bonus experience increased to 165 from 120. ;V9.10 * Passive burn effect now applies on attacks from pets. ;V9.1 * If your gold from minions is greater than half your gold from monsters, lane minion kills will grant 10 less gold. This penalty is removed upon completion of an enchantment on a or . ;V8.23 * If you have the highest minion score on your team, lane minion kills will grant 10 less gold. This penalty is removed upon completion of an Enchantment on a or . ;V8.15 * If you have the most individual total gold on your team, lane minions kills will grant 10 less gold. This penalty is removed upon completion of an Enchantment on a or . * If you have the highest minion score on your team, lane minion kills will grant 10 less gold. This penalty is removed upon completion of an Enchantment on a or . * The gold penalty also applies to Twisted Treeline. ;V8.14 * If you have the most individual total gold on your team, lane minions kills will grant 10 less gold. This penalty is removed upon completion of an Enchantment on a or . ;V8.10 * Basic attacks against monsters granting 15% bonus attack speed for 2 seconds. * On-hit physical damage increased to 40 from 30. * +225% base mana regeneration while in the jungle. * While in the jungle or river, regenerate mana per second. * The first large monster killed grants . * Now limited to (1 Jungle or Gold Income item) from (1 Jungle item). ;V7.22 * ** Damage over time increased to 80 from 30. ** Health restored over time remains 30. * ** Bonus damage increased to 30 from 25. ** Now grants for 2 seconds. * ** Bonus experience from lesser and medium sized monsters. ** Bonus experience per level difference increased to 50 from 30. ;V7.13 * Base mana regeneration while in jungle increased to 225% from 180%. ;V6.22 * On-hit damage against monsters increased to 25 from 20. ;V6.9 * Bonus experience upon killing large monsters increased to 50 from 30. * +30 bonus experience on monster kill for each level higher the monster is than you. ;V6.1 * Mana regeneration increased to 180% from 150%. * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ;V5.22 * ** + + = ** Grants +10% life steal versus monsters and +150% mana regeneration while in the Jungle. ** Grants Basic attacks versus monsters deal 20 bonus damage and damaging a monster through any means applies , which deals 30 magic damage over 5 seconds while restoring as much as health. Killing large monsters grants 30 bonus experience. ** Grants . ** Limited to 1 Jungle item. ;V5.2 * Recipe cost increased to from . * All enchantment's cost reduced by . ;V5.1 * Now steals 20% of target's movement speed instead of slowing it by 50%. * Gold on large monster kills increased to from . ;V4.21 * Now grants bonus on large monster kills. ;V4.20 - Added * + = * Upgrades Smite to . Chilling Smite can be cast on enemy champions, dealing (20 8 level) true damage and slowing their movement speed by 50% for 2 seconds. * Deals 45 magic damage to monsters on hit over 2 seconds and gain 10 health regeneration and 5 mana regeneration per second in combat with monsters. * Limited to 1 Jungle item. * Can be enchanted with , , , or . }} References cs:Stalker's Blade de:Klinge des Pirschers es:Espada del Acechador pl:Ostrze Łowcy pt-br:Lâmina do Perseguidor ru:Клинок преследователя Category:Jungle items Category:Life steal items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:On-hit effect items